


Decadence

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [15]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Carter finds himself driven to distraction by his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decadence

Sat across from both his lover and his son, Adam Carter desperately resisted the urge to squirm. He couldn't quite work out whether Lucas was completely oblivious to his actions or if they were intentional. In any case, he wasn't sure which one would be worse.

The day out had been at the request of Wes who had been complaining that he was spending too much time with his grandparents and not enough with his dad of late. Adam had agreed to Wes' plans for the day with alacrity, only for his smile to fade with Lucas' announcement that he would make himself scarce for the day, not wanting to intrude on their time together. Before Adam could find the words,Wes had piped up that of course Lucas was invited and that Wes would be disappointed if Lucas didn't join them. He had accompanied this by his very best puppy dog eyes and Adam had had to stifle his laughter at how quickly Lucas had crumpled. It was more than a little amusing how a man who could survive eight years of intermittent solitary confinement and waterboarding caved so easily at the sight of a pout from Adam's progeny.

The morning had been spent in the newest exhibition of the Science Exhibition before they'd headed into Hyde Park for a bit of lunch and a kick around. Halfway through the afternoon, Wes had pulled his most pathetic face again which had led them to the cafe that they were currently occupying. The cafe in which Lucas was currently torturing Adam. Up until this moment, Adam hadn't thought that it was possible to be jealous of an inanimate object but it really was. How ridiculous was that? He was jealous of a piece of cake.

He had noticed since Lucas' return and the resuming of their relationship that it was the little things that Lucas revelled and luxuriated in. Things that might seem small to other people but that to a still adjusting Lucas were truly decadent. Things like proper fish and chips accompanied by pints of perfectly chilled Guinness, sheets with thread counts as high as they could justify, lazy lie-ins and soaking in baths of steaming hot water. Apparently Adam could also add chocolate fudge cake to that list.

Adam had to admit, having stolen a bite – and getting his hand slapped in the process - , that it was one of the best cakes he'd ever tasted but the way Lucas was acting you would think that it was manna from heaven. Adam didn't know how, but Wes seemed to be completely oblivious, despite the fact that Lucas was making noises worthy of a porn star as he savoured every single mouthful of the huge slab of cake in front of him.

Adam couldn't help but be grateful that he was wearing his tightest pair of jeans that would hopefully hide his reaction to Lucas' actions when it came to leave. And then Lucas made it even worse by practically fellating the fork in an attempt to ensure that he got every last scrap of icing. Adam couldn't help the audible moan that ripped itself from his throat, garnering him concerned looks from both those sat opposite him.

“Dad, are you okay?”

“I'm fine, just stubbed my toe on the table. Why don't you go and see how the pedalos are?”

Wes didn't need telling twice and hared off, leaving Lucas and Adam alone.

“You stubbed your toe on the table? Really?”

Adam shook his head and leant across the table to kiss Lucas on the lips, licking at a smudge of icing at the corner of Lucas' mouth even as he guided Lucas' hand under the table.

“Do you have any idea how much of a tease you've been?”

Adam moaned again as a filthy smirk that promised all sorts of wonderful things curved Lucas' lips.

“I hadn't, but I'll make it up to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/209902.html)


End file.
